Not so Typical
by maliks-dragon
Summary: IT was a usual night for Kurama, but it turs out to be not so typical when the kitsune learns of what has happened to Hiei.


M-D: Hey you fans! counts the repeated four from previous stories I know I've been gone for a while, but I had such a writer's block. Now I hope that the past year of story ideas will come through a wonderful flood of words! I'm sorry about updating my other stories, but as I reread them I realized one thing. They're HORRIBLE! And they have no plot. So here we go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet night in the Ningenkai. The weather was nice, not too cold, but not too warm. It was early September and the leaves rustled as a slight breeze passed.

Kurama sat in his usual homework desk chair, slouched over his schoolwork, the same work his fire friend often scoffed toward.

" Let's see. When 6CO combines with Hydrogen.." The fox always found it easier to solve tough equations outloud. Maybe because he could hear his mistakes if they were said. Or maybe it was just a habit he had picked up. Either way it was doing the trick as he quickly scribbled down the right answer.

He sighed and leaned back in the wooden chair to gaze down at his finished Chemistry work.

"Nothing like finishing homework early, I always say."

His ears nearly twitched as he heard the familiar knocking on his window. Of course he had left it unlocked, but it seemed Hiei never found it polite to just leap in his room, even when he _was_ there.

Kurama jumped to open the window for his youkai friend and immediately shut it behind him.

"So what brings you here?" He asked.

Hiei didn't respond as he settled himself on the Kitsune's bed.

"Do I always have to have a reason?" He asked.

Kurama resisted the urge to grin at the comment. Of course Hiei didn't always have to have a reason. It was Hiei. He could come or go whenever he pleased.

"I guess you don't." Kurama brought his desk chair to the side of the bed and sat on it backwards, leaning his head on the wooden back. He watched as his friend leaned against his headboard and placed his hands behind his head, relaxing.

"You hungry?"

Almost every time the fire youkai came over he was famished, and as he expected, today wasn't any different. He headed downstairs to prepare their favorite treat, sweet snow. He had no idea why Hiei enjoyed this treat more than the rest he had offered him, but as long as Hiei didn't live off the stuff, he was fine with it. He served the dishes in small bowls his mother had bought a few years ago returned up the stairs to his room, he hungry guest awaiting.

Hiei sighed as he watched the door behind Kurama close. The fox always knew he was hungry, but insisted to ask every visit. He looked about the room at his friend's small treasures. Books, clothes, pictures. He eyed all these knowing they weren't extravagant, but felt longing for them anyway. He had never known a life such as this himself, and being around someone who did sometimes left him with a pang in his heart.

His attention was turned back to the door as Kurama returned bringing treasures of sweet snow. Hiei sat up and accepted his share and spoon. He immediately dug into the food and finished almost as quickly as he started. He heard the fox chuckle.

"What's so funny, fox?"

Kurama tried to hide his giggles.

"You eat that fast you'll have a brain freeze in about four seconds."

Hiei glared. Why was Kurama _always_ right? He grimaced slightly as the freeze took effect. He placed the bowl on Kurama's nightstand and laid back down on the headboard, waiting for the ice cream's affect to diminish.

Kurama placed his bowl next to Hiei's empty one with an amused smile tugging at his lips.

He paused as he watched his friends try to recover. There was a small dot on Hiei's left arm. Kurama investigated further, unknown to Hiei who was still relaxing.

Upon further inspection he realized what it was.

' A needle shot wound. Like at the doctor's……But how did it get on Hiei?'

Hiei stirred and opened his ruby eyes to notice Kurama watching his arm. He sat up straight.

"What are you looking at?" He asked as he pulled his arm back.

"Hiei," Kurama started, "There's a needle wound on your arm. Where did you get that from?" He wasn't entirely sure Hiei wanted to answer that question, based on the look in Hiei's face.

"What did you do?"

The fox could tell Hiei knew what he was referring to. By his body language the kitsune could determine two things.

One: Hiei knew it was there and why.

Two : It was something he should be worried over.

Hiei gazed at the mark on his lower left arm. Why did Kurama have to find it? He thought he would be fine when he came here, that Kurama wouldn't notice it. He turned his eyes back to his companion and saw concern in his emerald eyes. Concern for him. Should he tell him? If he did the fox would sigh like he always did and help him.

But this wasn't like always.

Kurama might be furious and throw him out.

Even if it was just a possibility, Hiei didn't like the idea. What would he do without Kurama? He had helped him through so much, not just staying alive, but sane.

"Hiei.."

Kurama pushed further. He needed to know what this was.

He watched Hiei sigh.

"Only if you promise to wait until I'm done explaining." Hiei watched as he offered the deal. He at least wanted to stay long enough for his friend to hear him out. Kurama nodded him to start, accepting the offer.

Hiei turned his eyes back to his arm.

"I know it was stupid of me Kurama, you don't have to tell me that."

As he counted his tale he watched his mind replay it before his eyes.

_He trudged further through the demon city known as Kizenth. It wasn't even the ideal picture of a poor neighborhood, but the souls living here weren't the nicest citizens to start off with. He was passing through this night on his way to the portal he usually used to enter the Ningenkai. He didn't take this route very often, not very safe for anyone, large or small._

_He paused as he heard a group of young demons run down the street ahead of him. One of the gangs. He had heard of them, yet had fortunately not had any encounters with them. There were many down in this town._

_He watched as they laughed with each other. He could tell they were the Metshin. Each of the gangs here were classified by the drug their members took. It just so happened the Metshin used weed. Not one of the worst drugs, but still not good for the health. _

_These gangs seemed to be growing rapidly in numbers as of lately. Mainly because of their tactic of recruitment. Just find some unsuspecting demon and OD him with your drug. He'll be hooked and have to join you. It was the cowardly path to choose, but in a world of constant drugs and gang violence, anything seemed alright to them._

_He sighed and continued his walk as soon as he made sure they had left to do whatever they usually did on a Friday night. Nothing he wanted to know._

_A faint rustle in the alleyway to his right. He froze. Turning his head, he cautiously tried to make out who was lurking in the depths noisily._

_Bad move._

_He should of kept walking._

_A group of powerful arms yanked him into the darkness of the alleyway, one pair over his mouth to control his yells. He struggled the best he could to find out who were his captors, or at best run out._

_He was roughly thrown to the cold, wet, brick built ground and quickly pinned under two demons. They were big, and built, he would assume by the force of their arms on his shoulders. He watched as another of their gang approached with a vile in his hand._

_The gangster crouched down to be, at least, closer to the Jaganshi's eye level, and grinned._

" _Ever wanted to be apart of the famed Tiez?"_

_Hiei froze in his struggle._

_The large demon didn't give chance for a reply as he took rough grasp of the youkai's left wrist and firmly injected the serum._

_Hiei watched the vile empty into his arm slowly._

_The gang above of him leapt off and rushed out of the ally. Seems they didn't want to be _caught_ gaining a new member. _

_Hiei gasped as the drug took effect on his system. He screamed._

_It hurt like all hell._

_Hurt like and OD should hurt._

_Hurt too _much_ to be an addicting OD._

_More like, ironically, an OD of….OD._

_Quickly Hiei jumped to his feet, stumbling as he tried to regain balance. He rushed out to the town._

_He had to make it to the portal._

_Kurama should know how to fix him, shouldn't he? Or at least help him live through it._

_He leapt through the portal as his pain increased._

Kurama watched in horror as the friend told his tale. He couldn't believe it. Had that really happened to his friend? Hiei?

The youkai awaited quietly for Kurama to yell at him for his foolish choice and demand him leave….but it wasn't coming.

He froze as he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry Hiei…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

M-D: That went through very nicely! smiles with pride. I haven't read any stories with this theme before - I wonder why…..

Hiei: Oh my God!! You drugged me!…..I don't know what to say…0.o

M-D : Please Review!! That button is just calling to you! I know it!


End file.
